


I loved you even when I couldn't love myself

by roscoe07



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drugs, F/M, Feelings, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Marriage, Sad, Sherlock-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscoe07/pseuds/roscoe07
Summary: What will happen after the marriage?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> È la prima storia che scrivo sulla mia coppia preferita, la Johnlock!  
> In attesa della 4° stagione ho deciso di pubblicare questa storia, per tutto ciò devo ringraziare la mia cara amica Beatrice, che mi ha aiutato.  
> Beh, spero che vi piaccia e commentate!  
> A presto,  
> Sher.

Si ritrova fuori da quel luogo, dove a breve avrà inizio la cerimonia, il matrimonio tra John e Mary. Mai fu giorno più straziante di così per Sherlock, che equivale ad un nuovo inizio per i due e alla morte per lui, investigatore arrogante, presuntuoso, molto intelligente e completamente innamorato di colui che pian piano è entrato, strisciato e fissato nella sua vita, diventando non soltanto il suo punto di riferimento, ma molto di più, ha lasciato un segno indelebile nel cuore di ghiaccio, che credeva di avere il più piccolo degli Holmes. Le mani tremano, le stesse mani che si infilano nella tasca della sua giacca chiara per afferrare il pacchetto di sigarette, ne ha bisogno, porta la sigaretta tra le labbra carnose e l'accende, aspirando un tiro, non provare sentimenti e non provare dolore, era questo che si era prefissato fin da piccolo, solo che quella promessa fu spezzata nell'esatto istante quando i suoi occhi, pieni di follia, incontrarono quelli sicuri e profondi di John. Ha appena terminato la sua sigaretta, la getta a terra e si passa le mani tra i capelli ricci, dandosi una sistemata per quel che sta per accadere e torna dentro, sembra di camminare verso le porte dell'inferno stesso. Mrs. Hudson gli passa accanto, rivolgendo non un sorriso com'è solita fare quando lo vede, bensì uno sguardo profondo, così profondo, da far capire che lei _sa_, ha capito ogni cosa fin dal primo istante, se lo aspettava da lei ma fa qualcosa che non è solito fare, abbassa lo sguardo, incapace di reggerlo, ormai lo conosce troppo bene, forse è l'unica, neanche i suoi fratelli possono competerle. Ogni cosa intorno a lui sembra aver perso significato, vorrebbe dar fuoco a tutti quei fiori, vorrebbe dare fuoco a tutto l'edificio e possibilmente se stesso, meglio morire che questo, si dice. Prima di entrare ecco che lo vede, anzi lo ammira in tutta la sua bellezza, con quel completo che rende giustizia al suo corpo, i capelli sistemati a dovere e quelle labbra che ha sempre desiderato assaggiare, farle sue, così come il suo corpo ma soprattutto  i suoi occhi, così pieni di sentimento, amore e felicità, solo che tutti questi sentimenti che riesce a leggere nei suoi occhi sono per _lei_ , non dev'essere stupido, soprattutto ora che sta vicino a lui, _per l'ultima volta_. L'ha perso, deve farsene una ragione, il mondo non ruota intorno a te pazzo che non sei altro, lui è felice ed è questo che conta, anche se non sei tu la ragione della sua felicità, ed ecco che non gli dai il tempo di proferire parola perché lo stai abbracciando, lo hai attirato a te stesso, solo per bearti di quel calore, di quel profumo, soltanto per un ultima volta, approfittando della differenza di altezza per poggiare un braccio intorno a lui e l'altro intorno al capo, come se lo stesse coccolando, ma lui non capisce, gli sembra che tu sia contento per lui e quindi ti risponde con un sussurro:"grazie mille Sherlock, per tutto." Ma tu lo guardi negli occhi, accennando un sorriso, non rispondi perché sai che se apri bocca ne usciranno solo singhiozzi. Gli da una pacca sulla spalla e lo vedi allontanare, andare via, per sempre.


End file.
